


Man Enough for You

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, Gender Issues, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Man Enough for You

When Severus returned to his chambers before supper, he was surprised to find it completely dark. He'd been sure Harry would be there as he usually was after both their classes finished for the day. _Perhaps he's been detained by a student or the Headmistress_ , he thought to himself as he removed his teaching robes and slipped off his boots and wiggling his toes.

_Much better._

He poured himself a finger of whisky before heading to the bedroom to retrieve the book he'd been reading last night before bed.

As he opened the door, several things happened at once: Harry shouted, the lights went out, and the door slammed closed causing Severus to drop his glass, which shattered on the stone floor.

"Harry, let me in," Severus said through the door. 

"Give me a minute," came the muffled response.

"Now, Harry." The door slowly opened and Severus looked around the dimly lit room. Harry was standing in front of the full length mirror. The first thing Severus noticed was the four inch heels. His eyes traveled up over the long legs, the short skirt, the curvy hips, the lace bra, the shoulder length hair before finally settling on the brilliant green eyes.

"Are you planning to explain?"

"No?" Harry was blushing so deeply he nearly glowed.

"Why don't you try." They both knew it wasn't a question.

"Sometimes—" Harry started then cleared his throat. "I know you cared about my mum and I'm not her. Sometimes I wonder if you'd rather I was a woman. I just wanted to see what I might look like." Harry bit his lip and held out his arms as if to say, _what do you think?_

"Do you _feel_ like a woman?"

"Not really."

Severus walked toward him and brushed his hand over Harry's erection before setting his hands on Harry's hips. "You don't feel like one to me either."

" _Finite incantatum_." 

" _This_ is the Harry I want. Slim hips, muscular thighs, a flat chest, a cock I could suck all night long." Severus smirked and Harry's lips curled into a smile. Severus pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms and Harry buried his face against Severus's neck.

After a few moments of silence, Harry pulled away and took off the bra and heels. Just as Harry's thumbs hooked in the waistband of the skirt so he could remove it, Severus stilled his hands. 

"Leave _it_ on."


End file.
